


Infinite time, but no time to save you

by everythingbutnot



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon Homura Time Loop, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingbutnot/pseuds/everythingbutnot
Summary: Homura leaves to try again, and again, and again. She departs upon hearing her heart break.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 6





	Infinite time, but no time to save you

Madoka was dying. She could tell, this was the end for her. It had been going so well though, the fight was over, and they had made it. Madoka tried to open her eyes. She knew her protector was coming over to her.  
“Homura…”

Madoka was shaking. This was, there weren't words for what this was. Sayaka... she became a...  
This was so terrible, she didn't deserve that, if only Madoka could have helped her.  
Now it was just the three of them.  
Madoka heard Mami give a chocked noise.  
She turned her head away from her. She just needed,  
"Homura..."

Madoka drew her breath and her bow. This was the most important thing she’d ever do! She had to protect everyone; she had to protect her!  
She shot.  
Walpurgisnacht was over with.  
And so was she.  
It was overwhelming the power she had expelled. Her soul felt used, she was consumed by what she had just done. What more was left.  
She heard a cry of her name and turned to look.  
It was the last emotion she needed, she was going to move on now. It was her turn to consume. Madoka was no more with her last word.  
“Homura…”

Madoka woke up, at home in her bed; not injured, not facing anything magical. What a weird dream... she assumed, she wasn't actually sure what it was about now. It felt important to remember somehow, but she couldn’t think of what had happened. 

Might as well move on with her day, as terrible a nightmare as it was surely moving forward would help.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to make this a full story? I'll probably do a chapter for Homura too, I don't know where I'll go from this chapter though. I just felt I should post it.


End file.
